


All of it Started Under the Stars

by Exnxis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa’s love for Space and Aliens, Road Trips, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Sunsets, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exnxis/pseuds/Exnxis
Summary: Iwaizumi takes Oikawa for a road trip on Valentines Day, neither were expecting for anything to come out of it really.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	All of it Started Under the Stars

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in Oikawa’s room. Oikawa on the bed and Iwaizumi sitting comfortably on the carpet, leaning against the wall. They finished practice and their homework so now they were just on their phones. It was a comfortable silence until one spoke up.

“Iwa-chan, Valentine's day is this weekend.”

Iwaizumi looked up at the other who was staring at him and took a second for his brain to catch up.

“Yeah? What about it?

“Well, neither of us are doing anything, right? You wanna just spend it together?”

“We would have spent the weekend together anyways, but sure.”

Oikawa gave a small smile, “Okay, thanks.”

With that, they both went back to what they were doing. 

* * *

  
  


But after that night, Iwaizumi put more thought into it. He knew Oikawa wouldn’t want just a regular weekend. He would probably at least go out and get chocolate or something. If Iwaizumi was being honest, he was happy and pretty excited that Oikawa asked to spend Valentines with him. He had been harboring some feelings for the other since middle school. He doubted that the feelings were mutual, but just staying best friends was alright. He only wants for Tooru to stick with him and be happy. He didn’t mind not being liked in the same way that Iwaizumi liked him. 

_No, he didn’t mind at all,_ was what Hajime repeated in his head.

Seriously, who would have thought that the boy he knew since childhood that had soft, brown hair, was obsessed with space, and with volleyball would be the one that Hajime fell for? Definitely not Hajime himself, he would tell you that.

…

The weekend came around and with that came the day that Iwaizumi had been planning since the middle of the week. You could imagine the surprise Oikawa felt when he was told to get dressed and into the car.

“But, why? It’s not like we have anything planned. Are you trying to bring me to meet your secret girlfriend or something, Iwa?” Oikawa wouldn’t admit that the thought made him feel some things that he didn’t like feeling.

Iwaizumi scowled, “No, Shittykawa. I’m not bringing you to meet some secret lover I’m having an affair with.”

Oikawa stayed silent and then felt his laughter bubbling up, “What an excellent word choice.”

The other rolled his eyes and started driving down the road to where he was headed. It would be a bit of a long drive, but if he did match everything up correctly, it would go as planned. He was looking forward to it.

As they drove to their location, they stopped along the way to some area of shops. Oikawa couldn’t see what any of them were, as Iwaizumi faced the car away and far from his viewpoint and told him to stay there. He could have pulled up the map on his phone to see where he was and what the places were, but Hajime seemed fixed on not letting him know what was going on. He would let the other surprise him even if he was extremely impatient. After all, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn’t?

Right, _best friend._

Even if those words betrayed what Tooru really felt.

  
  


Iwaizumi came back and put whatever he got into the trunk. Oikawa could smell something really nice and sort of familiar, but he couldn't decipher what they were because it wasn’t strong enough. Eventually he gave up and just looked out the windshield at the sunset. The sky was orange and a bit pink where the clouds looked gold. It's been awhile since he was able to just watch the sun go down. He forgot how calming and enjoyable it was.

Iwaizumi had gotten into the car and put the key in place to get ready to leave. However, this stopped when the glance he took to the boy next to him turned to a full-on, shameless stare. Tooru’s hair gleamed a shade of brown mixed with red. His face seemed highlighted along with his eyes. Most of all, he looked relaxed. _Happy._ Who would Iwaizumi be if he decided to let this unguarded, calmed face fall due to moving the vehicle? He didn’t want to risk it. So, he decided a few more minutes like this wouldn’t hurt.

They got back on the road and it was pretty much dark now. They had around 50 minutes left. Oikawa was quiet and his head leaned back against the seat. He had his eyes closed, but he wasn’t asleep. A quiet tune was playing now. How fitting. He was glad that they still had tomorrow off because they would need some rest after this drive and back. He didn’t know where they were going, but it goes without question that he trusts Iwa. This was the most relaxed he felt in some time. He has to worry about grades and tests, being a captain and leading his team, his general reputation, his knee, and other things that wouldn’t pop into his head right now. Iwaizumi had always been there through it all. Even if there was some arguing, teasing, bickering, or something else, Tooru wouldn’t choose for it to be any other way. There’s so much to say, but he doesn’t know how to put it into words. 

Apparently Oikawa had fallen asleep because he was being shaken lightly awake. He opened his eyes drowsily and rubbed them a bit. Iwaizumi was watching him. He enjoyed post wake-up Tooru. 

“Nice hair,” Hajime pointed out with an amused smile on his lips.

Oikawa’s hands shot up towards his head to try and put strands back into place. He sighed and turned back to his best friend who looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh at Tooru’s actions and expressions.

“You can laugh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he rolled his eyes.

The other heard and allowed himself to chuckle, “Sorry.”

“Oh, you’re not sorry at all.”

“Yeah, I’m not. Anyways,..are you ready to get out of the car?”

Tooru’s eyes widened. He forgot he had taken a road trip with Hajime. Then he nodded.

With that, both walked outside and met again at the front of the car. 

“Wait here,” Iwaizumi said.

It’s not like Oikawa would have moved anyways. He had on a sweatshirt, but his hands were still cold. He decided to pay that no mind and looked at the sight in front of him. Looks like a field with far away trees on each side. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the field looked wide and vast. What then caught his attention was what was above him. _Stars._ Space, the universe. There were tons of stars in the sky and no clouds. There was no moon to be seen either, but that was alright. Sometimes the moon can take up all the attention and leave the stars forgotten. He was so entranced that he didn’t hear Iwa come up behind him. When the latter put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, he yelped and jumped back. 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, but don’t scare me like that!”

“I called your name at least 5 times,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ Come on, I have a blanket set up.”

Oikawa stood there for a second. Then followed after Iwaizumi. They both sat down and stayed quiet for a few moments. Then, Iwaizumi started shifting around and took something out of a box. Oikawa watched him.

“Um, happy valentines day?”

Oikawa looked at him blankly and then laughed so hard that his eyes started watering up.

“Shittykawa, stop laughing! You don’t have to have these y’know. I’ll eat these chocolates myself.”

Oikawa eventually calmed down and looked back at him with a smile still present on his face, “No, I want some too,” A pause, “Are you asking me to be your valentine?”

The other stopped moving and looked at him with wide eyes, “No.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.. Now, give me some. Don’t hog them all to yourself,” Oikawa felt a bit disappointed but quickly shoved it down.

Hajime put the box down between them as they both plucked out their own chocolates to eat. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa exclaimed quietly.

“What for?”

“I don’t know. Everything I guess. Especially this.”

The other hummed.

There was a comfortable silence before Oikawa started talking about stars and constellations. Iwa paid attention and listened to Oikawa ramble on about the space above them. When he brought up aliens though was when Iwaizumi intervened.

“Aliens are not real.”

“How do you know that, Iwa-chan? You can’t say they aren’t without proof. Do you even know how big the universe is? We’re probably even less than dust.”

Iwaizumi scoffed, “We would have found something by now.”

“Aliens can be smart!”

“Why are you even defending them? You don’t have any proof that they’re real. Or do you?”

Oikawa pouted, “Well you don’t have any proof for your claim either.”

They went quiet and just stared up. They finished the chocolate by now. 

The taller brunette stood up and Iwaizumi stared at him with surprise. 

“Dance with me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he held his phone next to his head with a nervous smile.

They stayed like that for some moments and then Oikawa shuffled to sit back down, but Iwaizumi stopped him as he stood up.

“I’m not a good dancer, just letting you know.”

Oikawa beamed and nodded as he took Iwaizumi’s hand, “I’ll lead.”

He put on some slow song and they swayed together.

“God, what? Are we in a romance movie or something? This is so corny,” Iwaizumi teased.

Oikawa watched as the one he was dancing with tilted his head back and laughed with nothing but happiness in his voice. This is definitely going to be one of his favorite memories. He doesn’t remember feeling this happy ever. He thought about when he received his best setter award, but that doesn’t come as close to this. He wants to live in this moment longer. 

They both danced for a while and had at least three songs play. When Iwaizumi spoke up, he felt time go faster. Or slower? He wasn’t sure, just that time felt weird.

“Tooru.”

The other snapped his attention to the one in front of him at the use of his first name.

“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, thinking, _Gosh, I’m acting like a grade schooler right now. Get yourself together._ Then said,

“Thank _you._ ”

“Thank..you?”

“Yes, thank you. You always do your best for your team and for yourself. Sure, you can be an idiot and do some..questionable things. But, you still do your best. You’re a good captain and an amazing setter. I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you.”

“..Hajime?”

“I love you.”

  
  


And everything stopped. Both of them stopped dancing. Oikawa turned off the music and stared at the one who just said the words that he never thought would come out of his mouth. 

“Are you sure?..Do you mean in a friendly or romantic way?”

The other sighed. _Was he seriously making him say this right now? God, this idiot._

“I mean it in a romantic way, dumbass.”

Oikawa breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Then he laughed and said, 

“I love you too. In a romantic way.”

They stood there for a few moments and looked at each other for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Slowly, they stepped toward each other. Once they got close enough, Iwaizumi leaned in.

When their lips touched, it was soft and unsure. Oikawa was the one who made the kiss go deeper. He bit on Iwaizumi’s lower lip just barely and pressed his tongue lightly against the other’s closed lips. Hajime parted his mouth a little and then he took the lead. It went like that for a bit and when they broke apart, they paused to catch their breath.

Eventually Oikawa spoke, “So.”

“So.”

It was quiet.

“What does this mean?”

Hajime was still silent, processing what just happened.

Oikawa tried again, “Um, what are we now?”

Iwaizumi finally spoke, albeit a bit nervously,

“Well, I declared my feelings and so did you.”

“Yeah, but what happens from here?”

Iwaizumi looked straight into Oikawa’s eyes as if telling him the answer that they both want.

Oikawa spoke in words of that look, even if it was a bit hesitant, “Do you want to be together?”

Iwaizumi smiled, “I’d like that.”

They stood together for a couple more seconds before agreeing that they needed to start heading back. They gathered up the blanket and the empty chocolate box and put it back in the car.

Iwaizumi came back to where Oikawa was waiting for him in the passenger seat and staring at some place in the car. When Iwaizumi closed his door, Oikawa’s head snapped to him. Then, he looked down to see what his now boyfriend was holding.

“I got this for you. It’s not as warm anymore. I know we missed dinner for this, sorry.”

Oikawa grabbed the milk bread gently from Iwaizumi and smiled at him. His cheeks were kind of hurting from smiling so much.

“Don’t apologize. I’ve had an amazing time and it’s all thanks to you,” Tooru said as he pressed a kiss to Hajime’s cheek.

The latter felt his face heat up and turned away but muttered an, “Eat.”

As Oikawa started to eat his bread, Iwaizumi backed up the car and soon they were back on the road.

  
  


Once they got back, it was really early in the morning and they decided to go to Iwaizumi’s house since it was closer. Once they got there, they went up to Hajime’s bedroom. He was the one who showered first and Tooru went after. They were very tired, but since they decided to become a couple, they had discovered some newfound energy. Once Oikawa was done, he called for Iwa. Not loudly because he didn’t want to wake anyone else, but just enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

“Iwa-chan, I don’t have any other clothes and I don’t want to wear the ones from earlier.”

“Alright, wait here,” Iwaizumi walked to get a shirt, boxers, and Oikawa’s sweatpants that he left there earlier. They shared clothes often, so this wasn’t anything new. For some reason, Iwaizumi felt nervous now. He pushed it down and knocked on the door. Oikawa stuck out his hand and Hajime dropped the clothes there. He decided to wait for his boyfriend to finish. 

He couldn’t believe he could now call Tooru _his_ _boyfriend_ now. He really didn’t think that would ever happen. At the time, it was like the words were being forced out of him when he decided to confess. Like he didn’t have much control. It was confusing so he didn’t dwell on it. What mattered was that he was happy about the outcome. Actually, just saying _happy_ was an understatement. 

Soon enough, Oikawa walked out in the clothes he was given with his hair dripping a bit and a towel to stop it. When their eyes met, Hajime reached out and grabbed Tooru’s hand. The brunette paused for a second and then felt himself flush a bit. Hajime led them to his room and had Oikawa sit on the floor while he sat on his bed. He took the towel Oikawa was holding and dried his hair for him. Once it was mostly dried, Iwaizumi took the time to run his fingers through it. 

Oikawa was stunned to say the least. Ever since he walked out of the bathroom, Iwa has been doing these couple-y things with him. He doesn’t mind it. _Hell,_ he doesn’t mind at all. He loves it. He just can’t believe this has all happened in one night. He let his head rest against the bed as Hajime brushed through his hair. He could definitely get used to this.

Once that was over, they both got situated and laid in bed. They cuddled, as they usually would. Both realized how many things stayed the same. Like they were basically a couple all along. Everything happened naturally and didn’t feel awkward. Sometimes they would be a bit more nervous than other times, but that was about it. 

“Love you, Hajime.”

“Love you too, Tooru. Go to sleep now.”

With that, they both drifted off.

Excited for the new days that await them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day! I hope this wasn’t too bad. Remember that being single isn’t a bad thing😊😧🤞


End file.
